


Shower

by pure_blood147



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cas' point of view.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' point of view.

„Oh my God, Dean! “ I cry out when I come back to the bathroom. It’s been a few months since the Winchesters let me live in the bunker with them. I have here my own room (the one next to Dean’s one of course) and we eat dinners together.  
“I only went to get a towel! You just can’t do this! Can’t you see my tie lying over there? That means that I was the first one here!” I can see the shapes of Dean’s body behind the glass of the shower cubicle.  
“Come on, Cas. It’s not like you can’t take a shower when I’m in here,” I can hear him laughing despite the running water. I put the towel down and go out of the bathroom silently. I hide behind the bathroom door.  
After a few seconds Dean shuts down the water and then he heads out of the bathroom, my towel around his waist, water dripping from his hair. I don’t hesitate for a second and jump out of my hiding place and wrap my hands around him while pressing my lips to his.   
“Whoa there, cowboy,” he smiles,” How about to get a shower first?”


End file.
